I Knew You Were Trouble
by WithLoveAlyssa
Summary: I think the worst part of it all wasn't losing him. It was losing me. (Ratings will change.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but if I did Mr. Tuxedo pants would still make appearances in episodes..nor do I own the music video by Taylor Swift, which was the inspiration for this. **

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

_I think when it's all over, it just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories, but it just all comes back. But he never does. I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said, or anything he did. It was..the feeling that came along with it, and crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever going to feel that way again, but I don't know if I should. I knew his world moved too fast, and burned too bright, but I just thought..how could the devil be pulling you towards someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? Maybe he knew that when he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance. I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him. It was losing me._

I didn't really want to go. I'd rather be back at home in my dorm room. I'd rather be reading some fictional novel that I had purchased from forever ago, one that has been sitting on my bookshelf collecting dust. Maybe even curl up on the couch, while eating a carton of ice cream and watching some romance movie that I had seen a thousand times. But I wasn't. Instead I was thrown into a car with two other faces I hardly knew. I didn't even have any knowledge of where we were going, or what the whole purpose of the trip was. Anytime I went to ask Alli something, she would tell me that I should stop questioning, and just sit back and relax. I did as I was told, occasionally rolling my eyes at the group of girls every time they turned the radio a bit louder. I was already out of my comfort zone and felt a little uneasy.

The small red convertible came to a slow stop, and the three girls immediately started glancing in the mirrors, fixing their hair from the windy ride. I couldn't help but snicker. The way they looked was probably the least of their problems.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Katie announced as she started to rise out of her seat.

"Me too." Added Jenna, following the dark haired girl to the direction of the desolate gas station.

I turned my head towards Alli, who was frantically waving her hands in front of her face, a failed attempt to cool herself down.

"I'm going to go get myself a water. Clare, do you want anything?" She asked, clearly annoyed at the heat.

"No." I replied, trying to give the shortest answer I could think of.

Alli sighed, knowing what I was trying to do. "Listen, I know this wasn't what you were planning to do over spring break, but I'm glad you're here..even if I had to drag you by the hair."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the last part, knowing that it was almost true.

"But just know you won't regret it. Are you sure you don't want anything?" She asked again as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm really fine, but thanks."

Alli shrugged her shoulders and continued to exit the car. After she had disappeared, I decided to get out myself and stretch, my legs almost feeling completely numb after being stuck in the car for the long drive.

As I leaned against the vehicle, I tilted my head back, loving the feeling of the warm sunny rays hit my face. After months of cold Toronto weather, it felt good to feel the warmth again. Hopefully it would be like this the rest of the school year, and wouldn't be just a tease. I often yearned to wear my dainty floral dresses and sandals, hating the feeling of wearing a bunch of layers and winter boots.

As I continued to enjoy my time soaking up every inch of the warmth the sun had to offer, a loud engine interrupted my thoughts, and made me slightly jump in the process. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw. A black and sinister looking hearse pulled up across from the car I was currently leaning on. The driver must have noticed my countenance, since he was smirking at me, as if he had accomplished something.

I wished in that moment he didn't notice me, or maybe I could have vanished into thin air, but of course luck wasn't on my side today. I was flustered by the whole situation, and my face refused to hide it as much as I tried. I sent him a weak smile as he past me to get inside the gas station. I thought he would continue on, get what necessities he needed inside the store, come out and then leave. But he didn't. On his way, he stopped and turned around. I don't know what ignited him to do so, but he did and clearly on his own free will.

His eyes, which were the most captivating shade of forest green, met mine.

"You know, you might fry up in this heat wave if you stay out here like this." I was taken back a bit, but still felt my cheeks flare.

He slowly started to turn around and continued he designated route to the air conditioned store, but I couldn't help but say something back.

"Says the boy who's wearing jeans and a jacket in 90 degree weather." It was then my turn to smirk, knowing that I hit something in him, which made him stop. He turned around and for a moment just stared at me, like he was trying to figure me out. It felt like he was looking past my physical appearance and exterior walls, and I couldn't help but notice something flicker in his green orbs. Something I had never seen before, but it vanished as fast as it had appeared. He then did the unthinkable. He smiled. It seemed so genuine, coming from someone whom seemed so arrogant and dark only moments ago. Oddly enough, I found myself smiling back at him. He turned around for the last time and I watched him leave.

I sat back down inside the car, trying to figure out what had just happened. Before I could even put the pieces together, the three girls had entered the car, laughing at something someone said. I didn't really care to know, probably because it wouldn't pertain to me.

The car engine roared once more, and I couldn't be happier to get wherever we were going, now hating the feeling of being cooped up in this car for any longer. Before we pulled out of the parking lot, a black car zoomed past us. But it wasn't just any black car. It was the hearse with the smirking boy. The one whom I had watched drive away in the rear view mirror, heading towards the direction of what I had hoped to be our final destination.

Alli sneered. "What was that all about?"

I continued to watch the car that seemed to scream the words 'death' and 'danger' at me get smaller and farther away in the distance.

"I don't know." I replied. _And I didn't want to find out...and hopefully never would._

**A/N: ..why do us writers always seem to start new stories when we have a bunch of other ones we never even attempted to finish? I haven't written anything in awhile, and felt the need to write this. I'm not too sure where this is going, but did it at least flicker any interest in any of you? Highly appreciate reviews (:**

**Hiatus is killing me..seriously. Like I can't even tweet anything entertaining anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologize for the wait! Won't be updating until sometime after June 27th, due to final exams. Hope you enjoy!**

The second Alli unlocked the door, everyone rushed inside and dropped their bags in a huff, feeling grateful for the cool air that was now blasting in their faces. The sun had clearly taken it's toll on the girls, noticing their slightly pink cheeks and burned shoulders that looked red to the touch. As they huddled around the large bulky vent that provided them with the refreshing frigid air, they suddenly began to regret their decision of having the top down in the car the whole trip. Clare couldn't help but snicker. She was the one who wanted to have the top down during the duration of their excursion, but the other girls only refused, leaving Clare outvoted. She only hoped it wouldn't be like this the rest of their stay, already hating the feeling of being the outsider in the group.

She glanced around the medium sized hotel room, noticing it's slight imperfections here and there. She noticed how the paint on the walls looked slightly chipped, how the lighting wasn't the best with it's occasional flickering, and of course the less spacious room she was normally used to. Sure she wasn't expecting some five star hotel with the low salary that they all receive from their part time jobs, but Clare couldn't help but wonder how long she'd have to call this place her home. She eyed the other girls who started to unpack, whom seemed oblivious to the current state of their room. _Maybe it was just her_. She certainly didn't feel above it all, even if the space was considered complete scum to some. Her own mother wouldn't approve. The whole experience so far almost felt bizarre in way. It was as if she had been living under a rock her entire life, and now was recently opened to a new world, one she would have never found sitting at home with her nose in a million different textbooks. Maybe it was the sudden burst of new found freedom. The fact that on this road trip she could probably get away with anything, knowing that her parents weren't in the next room. Whatever it was that made her feel so distinct, she began to almost enjoy the peculiar feeling.

Clare looked at the room again, noticing that there were only three places for sleeping: the two twin beds in the diminutive bedroom and the sofa that was beside the kitchen right in front of the television. She walked over to the couch, groaning in frustration that it wasn't a pullout couch. Before she could even make an announcement about the very few sleeping arrangements they had, the others started to scatter about, calling and proclaiming where they wanted to sleep.

"I call one of the twin beds!" Katie yelled, running towards it, arms occupied with her own belongings.

Jenna soon followed behind, yelling "I get whatever one Katie isn't sleeping on!"

I found myself and Alli being left in the dust, getting stuck with whatever options remained untouched.

"I get the couch." Alli said looking at me. I crossed my arms and glared at her for her response. "I was just kidding...I'm not that much of an inconsiderate jackass." She soon added after she saw my reaction.

"Besides, we can always just switch off every other night. Lucky you, I'm letting you get the first night." She smiled sweetly, throwing a pillow in my direction.

"Good, because I could use it." I whispered under my breath. I took the pillow I was given by Alli and propped it up against the arm of the couch. I plopped down on the lumpy olive green piece of furniture, feeling happy to finally stretch out my legs. I closed my eyes, ready to drown myself in a slumber, when another pillow, unexpectedly, was thrown at me. I jumped up in surprise, only realizing it was Alli...again.

"What?" I nearly screeched annoyed, throwing my head back and letting it plummet to the pillow once more.

She came over and lightly slapped the side of my arm, in an attempt to get me back up. "What do you think you're doing, missy?" She asked, hands already in a firm position on her hips.

"Uh, sleeping...or at least trying to." I replied, flipping over on my side, my back now facing towards Alli.

"That's not going to be all you're doing on this vacation, and especially in a few minutes. After we all finish unpacking, we're going out. That includes you." She ripped the pillow from underneath my head and threw it across the room, almost hitting a lamp in the process.

"You're joking, right?" I said now sitting up straight, facing towards the determined dark skinned girl.

"Nope."

I put my hand on my head, feeling the knots in my sunkissed curls that were probably created while we were in the car. No matter what I said, I wouldn't win this battle. Not with Alli. I needed something quick. I needed an excuse. Anything, I-

"But I don't have anything nice to wear." I blurted out. I mentally thanked myself for the swift response. It wasn't actually a lie, anyways. I didn't bring anything but t-shirts and denim shorts. I didn't plan on bringing anything special, knowing that this was a spontaneous trip.

Looking at Alli, I watched as my statement put her into thought. She was pensive for a moment or two, until I observed a smile spread across her face like a wildfire. I grimaced, not knowing what was on her twisted little mind. Should I be terrified?

o

It felt as if hours had past. I reluctantly agreed to the idea in the end, tired of the ongoing argument between Alli and I.

"Almost done." Alli squealed in excitement as she dusted my cheeks with a soft rose colored blush.

The dress was tight, and seemed to hug my waist, then flared out by the time it reached my hips. The black thick strapped dress was short and had a black sheer part above my bust, and traveled down the center of my torso. The material that managed to cover my upper body was then outlined in tiny gold spikes. To match the dress, Alli paired it with a gold ring and a few dark bangles, along with some plain black wedges. I was somewhat shocked that Alli actually owned something black and edgy, knowing that she normally gravitates towards bright colors and girly articles of clothing.

Alli took a step back, grinning at what she would call a masterpiece. She dabbed on a bit more of lipgloss on my bottom lip and smiled.

"You can look now." She swiveled the chair I was sitting on around and faced me towards the mirror she attempted to block the whole time.

I gaped at the figure that was staring back at me. Was that really me? My eyes seemed to be brighter than ever, the gray and black smokey eye complimenting them perfectly. Now standing up, I realized that the dress fit me better than I thought it did. The wedges elongate my legs, and tousled curls framed my face in an almost effortless manner. I hardly recognized myself.

"You can thank me later." Alli said as she smirked at my reaction. I followed her out of the bathroom and met up with the other girls who seemed to have already gotten ready awhile ago.

"Jeez, we've been waiting forever for you guys, what happened-

"Oh my gosh, well look at you Saint Clare!" Jenna exclaimed, making everyone's attention turn towards me. I felt my cheeks turn a shade darker than the blush I was wearing, as I let my eyes wander towards my feet. I turned my head towards Alli and mouthed a quick 'thank you' before we left our hotel room and made our way towards our only source of transportation. The drive was about ten minutes, and we finally arrived at a club called Infusion. As we parked the car and exited, I quickly began to panic.

I turned towards the group. "Uh, how exactly are we suppose to get in there, assuming that it's ages 21 and over?"

Alli rolled her eyes, and then began to dig through her silver clutch. She pulled out four fake ID's, and passed them around as if they were halloween candy.

"And how did you manage to get your hands on these?" I questioned, noticing how on the card my name read Alexa Nunez.

"I know a guy."

o

Once we joined the line leading to the entrance of the club, it didn't take us long to get into the front of the line. Before we knew it, the group ahead of us soon disappeared inside. Everyone else seemed eager and excited to go in, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. Alli seemed to take notice.

"Would you relax?" She exclaimed, taking my two shoulders in her hands and shaking me slightly. "Everything is going to be fine. We are going to all get inside, dance a little, and have fun. It's time you get rid of your shell."

I had to admit, she was partially right. I watched as the security guard stood before us, glancing back and forth between us and our fake ID's. He gave us one last stern look before he motioned towards the other guard, letting him know that we could be let in. Once the red velvet rope was unhooked, we immediately rushed inside.

Walking in, we suddenly felt a rush of energy in the air. Strobe lights danced all around, bouncing off of every which way, music was being blasted from every stereo that accompanied the black walls, and people moved and danced like they didn't have a single care in the world. Maybe it was just because the people were slightly intoxicated, glancing around and seeing how many alcoholic beverages were being served. I didn't know what it was, but I then felt the need to start dancing and moving as well, even though I was never one to dance or have any skill. My hips seemed to start swaying on their own, finding their own rhythm to the beat. Before I knew it, I got enough courage to drag Katie and Jenna to the center of the dance floor, not knowing where Alli went.

I could tell by their faces that my actions puzzled them for a few seconds, but they soon relaxed and started dancing as well. At some point we had gotten so lost in the music that it took us awhile to figure out the music had momentarily stopped. We came to a halt, and immediately laughed at ourselves. We looked up at the stage in front of us, realizing that the man with the microphone was the cause of the sudden intrusion.

"How you guys feeling tonight?" The man shouted into the microphone. The crowd responded with a slight cheer, or at least the ones who didn't seem to pass out yet after all the drinks they consumed.

"Sorry, I had to interrupt the music, but in a few minutes we'll be having a band come up here and join us for a song or two for tonights live performance." He added.

I quickly remembered how in the car ride here, Alli was talking about how this club has live bands every Saturday. Most of the bands who performed were unknown, but it was interesting to see them let aspiring musicians have their shot in a popular place like Infusion, almost refreshing in a way.

Bright lights suddenly hit the stage, and a wicked guitar solo started to scream through the amps on either sides of the stage. Various chords were played before the drums and the bass guitar joined in. I opened my eyes to see whom was capable of such a harmonious melody and couldn't believe what I saw. My eyes trailed up and down the figure. _It couldn't be_. The jet black hair that seemed to accompany the same jaded eyes, the ones whom I had met before. It was the smirking boy.

**A/N: If you'd like to see the dress that Clare was wearing, I'll put the link in my bio (: **


End file.
